First Time - One Shot
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: There is a thin live between friends and more then just friends. A kinda fluffy dabble on a younger version of Tommy Conlon/OFC.


-"Dont push so hard"

-"What do you want me to do then it´s hard to get into it if I don't push"

-"Ow, alright get off me"

-"No, no, wait I can do this, just relax, deep breaths"

-"Tommy, get the fuck off me or I will punch you in the balls"

-"...Wait a moment, I can just adjust my leg like this...and push here...then I can get a better grasp of your back"

Lauren grunted hard at the push of his palms against her lower back, he had been trying to give her a massage for the past hour, but it didn't work out so well. She was more stiff then when he started.

-"I cant lay on my front much longer, my boobs are totally squished here" she commented, putting both of her hands into the ground to turn around, Tommy moved off her a little, still sitting on top of her when she had turned around.

-"You want me to give those a rub too?" he smiled widely and she gave him a angry glance for it, then she figured everyone else does so he might as well too.

-"Alright then" putting her hands on the top of his thighs, surrounding her breasts to him.

-"You know I was just kidding?"

-"You scared?" Lauren laughed then took both of his hands by force, placing them on top of her chest, making him kneel over her.

Tommy didn't move his hands at first, so she moved them for him, making him uncomfortable and twisting on top of her, he was hard and she noticed it, she laughed when his face turned a shy pink.

-"Would your dick like to touch them too?" she poked at his pants, making him move away from her moving to the side, prompting his legs up and hiding his erection by hugging them closely to his body.

-"That´s not funny"

-"Kinda is" she continued to torment him slightly, still laying on the floor looking at the side watching him, he looked at her too, for a moment they just stared at each other a awkward quiet moment they never had before.

-"Would you sleep with me?" her voice was so low he barely heard it, Tommy just nodded his head, looking away from her. He noticed how her hand was reaching over to his back, stroking up the side of his butt, poking it once, then twice.

-"You´ll be the first"

-"And you´d be okay with that?"

-"I trust you"

A smile painted on his face, -"You´re cupcake wouldn't mind?"

She arched her hips up ready to take her pants off when he reacted over putting his hand on top of her stomach, -"What are you doing?" a certain panic on her face.

-"Do I have to quote Charlie Bronson on this one?"

-"On the floor?" he looked around her room, her bed was just right above them, it was big enough for both of them and then some.

-"Should we do it on the bed?" she asked making it sound more of a surprised statement. Tommy nodded his head then grabbed her hand, helping her up, guiding her to the side of the bed.

His hands where warm when he undressed her, grazing his knuckles on the front of her stomach as she watched him, his lips firm, eyes rested on the task, she was urging to kiss him. It had never felt like this before, or maybe it has, but she just couldn't admit it to herself.

-"Sit" he commanded after taking off her top and she listened, as he pushed her down on the bed, grabbed the waistband of her pants and shimmied them down her thighs, grabbing her panties on the way down and getting rid of them.

He stood above her, looking at her body before taking his own shirt off, losing his pants along with boxers to the floor and stepping out of them.

Tommy crawled over her, shoulders rolling, torso squeezing her into the bed, laying between her legs, his hard dick brushing up her naked cunt.

He breathed over her lips looking her in the eye, -"You scared?"

-"No" she whispered back, touching up his shoulder, his fingers dug into the back of her hair as he pushed her in for a kiss. It was slow, tongues massaging and a weak whimper left Lauren´s mouth when he deepened it by kissing her harder.

Tommy´s body was warm and steady on top of hers, hands wandered to her sides prompting her legs up, grabbing a steady hold of her hips, rubbing his dick against her and feeling how she kept whimpering into his mouth.

Resting his hands up her torso to her breasts, he pushed her bra down, grabbing a new hold of her breasts, this time he knew what he wanted to do, his mouth fell off hers and moved to her neck, then down to her round nipples, swallowing one in his mouth and tugging with his lips until it left a wet mark around the nipple.

His lips trailed down her stomach as Lauren watched, a set of heavy shoulders in her view and the feeling of warm hands on each side of her inner thighs, pushing her legs open.

-"Just a little bit more" he mused then kissed her inner thigh before biting it a softly just to leave a mark and maybe to hear her moan. Lauren tensed up as his fingers playing up her slit, -"You´re not wet enough, just relax" he mouthed her clit and the very shock of his warm mouth and slick tongue made her arch up into him.

-"Jesus Christ" she breathed grabbing a hold of his hair, -"Okay, okay, stop"

A small chuckle came from his mouth, vibrating into her cunt, he didn't listen, instead he anchored his hands around her thighs to keep her steady. -"Relax, you need to be wet if you want this to work and you´re not, which is ironic, because shouldn't you be wet all the time?"

Lauren didn't find his chuckling humor funny and smacked the top of his hand only to feel him tightening his grip on her and pull her to him, -"Behave yourself or I´ll bite you again"

His mouth lapsed over her clit again and with the help of his fingers he opened her up, sucking harder and licking his tongue over the small bud. Lauren twisted under him, ruffling his hair unintentionally, backing her ass into the mattress from the friction of what he was doing.

-"That´s better" he slipped a finger inside of her moving it up her slit, she was getting wetter and he was just smiling proudly, -"You´re enjoying this too much" she mumbled a bit angry, then he bit down on the inside of her left thigh, leaving another wet and red mark, she squealed under his teeth, begging for mercy, for him the not do it.

-"You´re twitching" his brows arched, -"Means you like it" he sucked down on her thigh again, moving his mouth up on her hipbone, then bit her again, -"What.." she moaned and rested her hands on his arms as he moved back on top of her.

-"You´re lying when you say you don't like me biting you" he smiled, his lips looking plump and bruised as he kissed her, letting her taste herself on them, his fingers played between her slit again, moving up and down as they kissed. She clutched onto his hair holding him still, wanting more.

Tommy muffled between the kisses, -"Condom, we need a condom"

-"Didn't you bring one?" she looked at him confused, especially after all those lectures he´d given her about safe sex and "no glove, no love" and all that. He stared at her then chuckled, -"My wallet, but to get it I will need you to let go of my hair"

Letting him slip from the bed, she sat back up again taking off her bra and watching him dig a condom out of his wallet, it was a shiny little square thing.

He opened the side of the pack gently with his teeth, sitting back on the bed with his back to her, she looked over his shoulder, -"You need some help?" she sounded sincere and not teasing him.

Tommy turned his head over his shoulder, -"What kind of help you offering, cupcake"  
She chuckled, -"Come here"

-"I can do it" he brushed her hand away, -"You just lay down and open your legs"

Looking at him and shaking her head, laying her head on the pillow as he turned around with the condom on and slipped back between her legs, -"Arch your legs up more" he pushed at the outside of her thighs to get them more against her stomach.

She did as he asked, digging her heels into the top side of his back as he grabbed one hand on her hips, sliding his dick against her slit, she was still wet and looking more wanting at him.

His mouth was back on hers as he watched over her for a moment. -"Look at me" he mused pushing his body on top of her before sliding his dick into her gently.

She gasped at the contact, he wasn't completely inside of her either, just the half of it, he moved carefully at first, testing out how much she could take.

-"Okay?" he looked at her, she was having trouble focusing on him and keeping her eyes open, it was something foreign in her body, but he felt so good, and he was having trouble himself with keeping a straight face when she was this tight.

When she didn't answer he sunk into her completely and a weak broken cry was dragged from her lips, she clung onto his shoulder, -"Look at me" he mused, grabbing the sides of her face, stilling inside of her for a moment, then when he reached eye contact he kept moving.

-"You´re doing good" he kissed her and grounding his hips into her getting deeper, -"God, that hurts" she clung to him whimpering weaker and digging her nails into the side of his strong back, feeling the muscles shifting.

-"Do you want me to stop?" he mumbled, resting his forehead on her shoulder, kissing her neck, she shook her head quickly, -"No, please, harder"

Snapping his hips into her, she moaned louder, another strangled cry filling the room as he kept moving faster and faster inside of her. His forehead pressed against hers, both of his arms on each side of her torso holding his weight up and steering her legs around his hips so she can hold onto him.

-"Is..." he lost his speech when he felt her cunt hugging around his dick, she was responding well to him moving so quick inside of her.

-"Harder, please, harder" she looked up at him, feeling a loss of control given up to him. Lauren wanted him and she wanted to cum so badly, grabbing a hold of the sheets around her as he kept moving his hips up and into her.

-"Please, please" Lauren kept musing up at him, knowing she wasn't really talking to him, she was egging herself on, wanting the release. -"Cum" he helped her out, moving his hand between their bodies, resting down on top of her again, he rubbed at her clit and she shuttered, moving her head back up against the pillow and cramping up, letting the orgasm shake her.

-"Fuck, fuck, Tommy, fuck, fuck"

Tommy kept going, grabbing her hips and let her ride it out, -"Stop, stop, stop" her aftershocks where making her weaker as she clung to his arms.

He felt her tighten around him one last time and the expression on her face, how she was moaning did him in he stopped up, letting a weak grunt pass as he came, pushing his head down on top of her breasts.

They didn't move after. He just stilled on top of her, breathing heavy, not knowing if this was a really good idea to do, or a horrible one. It was a friendship, that´s what they had, now it was changed.

-"You alright?" he asked looking at the side of her face seeing how she was flustered and calm.

-"Yeah, I´ fine, that wasn't so bad"

-"What you mean by that?" he cocked his eyebrow.

-"I thought I wouldn't come my first time"

A cocky grin painted on Tommy´s face, which she quickly felt embarrassed of seeing, -"Stop looking at me like that"

-"You like me" he smiled and kissed her shoulder shortly.  
-"Alright, that´s enough, get off me"

-"Does this mean we wont cuddle?" he teased.

She hit him across the shoulder as he moved over and he kissed her.


End file.
